Troy Never Kept His Promises
by GoldenThroat
Summary: when you look at HSM its all troyella but what if u take those presicous moments in HSM history and add a little Sharpay into the mix of things? Troyella but eventually Troypay
1. Chapter 1

**Troy Never Kept His Promise **

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**By: xdorxymiley**

**3**

**Chapter 1/ Prima Boy and Prima Girl **

**-**

You must be living under a rock or darn right stupid to not realize that Troy Bolton, AKA Prima Boy Troy and Gabriella Montez, freaky math girl are going out. This hole epidemic, quote on quote, magic all started 1 year ago. I'm certain you already know the story so, for time's sake there is no romantic flash back. Yes i am truly sorry. How about i take you to, the last day till summer break, yeah?

Angsty teens, video game vixens, basketball heartthrobs, freaky math girls, and then there's Sharpay. Why on earth should one be so incredibly gorgeous but, extremely cold. Cruel isn't? I almost feel bad for the 17 year old. I mean it must be hard to be well, so mean all the time. And i must say, kudos on being able to with stand the blonde bomb shell for 2 years.

Sharpay leaned on her pink, and dare i say it, bedazzled locker. She swiftly stood as she spotted Troy Bolton basketball king slowly but surely walk by. With one quick movie her shirt was put perfectly back on shape, not to high but not to low. She patted her blonde locks to make sure every inch of curl was perfectly in its correct spot. And her make up was in tact_, thank god. _

Before Sharpay even had the chance to slightly muster a word, he quickly ran off as he spotted his girlfriend on the other side of the hallway gathering her books.

Her glossy smile soon turned to a frown as she huffed, and leaned back on her locker and crossed her arms. Hopefull that Troy would notice and feel bad.

Yeah ok.

Ryan saw this hole scene play out and ran by his sisters side.

As he approached the blonde his thoughts were soon cleared as he watched his sister chant,

"Sharpay, Troy, Sharpay-" And she was quickly cut off.

"Shar!"

"It just makes sense" Said Sharpay as she looked at Ryan innocently.

"Evidently not to Troy"

"But it's summer ry, everything changes"

And with that Sharpay Evans grabbed her Gucci sun glasses and slammed her locker shut and struted down those hallways as if she were in a Valentino gown, walking down the runway at New York fashion week.

_What?! A girl can dream can't she? _

_-_

Now that we have that all cleared away, how about you and me go fast forward to were everything started, this little "war" between 2 of East High's most beautiful girls, the pool scene.

This would be an appropriate time to evilly gin and laugh hysterically no?

No?

Ok.

It was a sunny hot day here at Lava Springs were Sharpay and her "Sharpets" were laying down on her pink beach towels and grasping every inch of sunlight there drastically light winter skin could get.

Just as soon as Sharpay was going to get the least bit sanity, Troy Bolton and the wild cats emerged by her side.

_Wait what?!_

Sharpay quickly got up and eyed down the basketball dream boy and his gang as they walked.

This is exactly what Sharpay was imagining,

_The wind blowing his brown shaggy hair, the aqua blue pool making his eyes twinkle just right and his clear cut smile he walked by in slow motion and waved,__**wait what waved? At me**____**OMG YESS!!! YAY HE WAVED AT ME- wait hold on thats not me, thats, thats**____****_

GABRIELLA?!! 

_**THAT BITCH!!! **_

Alright now that we are back to reality well sort of lets take a look at Sharpay's next move.

God help us.

Her knuckles turned white as she made her grasp harder, her teeth clenched and her face turned red. She turned around and looked at the Latino smile and wave back. She couldn't take this torment she had to to think, fast! She looked back at Troy and wished with all her heart that wink was for her. She jumped.

She jumped for her, she jumped for Troy. As the cold water socked her white bathing suit and her hair was spread out on the water as she closed her eyes waiting for Troy to jump in and save her.

Yeah ok.

Everyone gasped as they watched Sharpay "fall"

As she waited no one came to her aid she thought fast and began kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs hopefully now to get his attention.

And boy did she.

Troy ran quickly to the side of pool as he bent down on his knees and amused by her struggle to not let Gabriella help her he began to chuckle.

As soon as the water calmed down and Gabriella finally got Sharpay to stop screaming,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Im the new life gourd" Said Gabriella as she smiled.

"Wait, are you a member here?" All eyes were on Troy.

Did he really just say that? Sharpay gasped and splashed the water and swam out. The wildcats began to laugh at the frantic and flustered blonde.

Soon the slow and magical music began to play and Gabriella smiled sweetly and waved.

Troy's heart soared.

With one quick move he winked.

Sharpay sat there watching this hole thing play out. She wrapped the pink towel around her hair and frowned.

If there was one thing Sharpay had to do this summer it would be, to break up Prima Boy and Prima Girl. And ice queens always get there way right?

**Sorry if its short i wanted to end it at a right spot. Also, Sorry if its a little confusing. But i have a question, do you think you can guess who narrating this hole thing? **

**;) Don't forget to review please! I really enjoy hearing everything you like to say and i love hearing your thoughts on the story its really refreshing for a writer to hear reviews on there work even if it is negative. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Troy Never Kept His Promise **

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**By: xdorxymiley**

**Chapter 2 / Ice Queens and there ways.**

-

The birds were chirping, the sun was shinning and Sharpay was screaming. Just as Ryan Evans thought this morning would be filled with peace and sanity. He my friend was wrong. That morning was nothing like he had wished it would be.

Lets go back the day before and see how the rest of Sharpay's afternoon looked like.

After Sharpay dried the remaining water on her blonde head she wrapped the curls in her signature SV pink towel. She tried to smile but failed as she looked at her self. Her makeup was running down her face due to the water and believe it or not tears. Shocking isn't it? Her bedazzled Betsy Johnson bathing suite (not made for swimming) were missing a few rhinestones.

She sighed as she began to take off the mascara that stained her face.

As she got her orange face cloth damp from her marble sink she couldn't help but shed a tear. Not because she just burned her self from the hot running water but, the fact that she might never ever have Troy.

She continued to wipe the makeup off. As she rinsed her face once more and turned of the sink. She took one more look at her self then put on her signature smile and planted her hand on her hip and strutted toe n' toe out of her room.

Sharpay walked into the rehearsal room at the theater section of the country club. Took one good look to see if anyone was around. I mean who would anyways, it was 2:45 in the morning. She put her long blonde main on one shoulder. She looked different, she had no outrageous makeup that covered her natural side. No platinum smile and perfect outfits. She looked well, normal. Her hair was in its natural state. Wavey and loose. She had no makeup on and she was only wearing her favorite basketball jersey her father had gotten her and pink ( Its Sharpay what do you expect?) plaid pj pants.

Opps. I wasn't supposed to say that. Well now that the cats out of the bag, i have no choice but to tell you. See Sharpay has a secret. That no one but her family know about her. She is the worlds BIGGEST basketball fan, ever.

There, now that you know we can get back to the flash back well sort of, more like time travel. Anyways were where we?

Ah yes, Sharpay sat down on the white grand piano bench. She took out her iphone and a small pink circular candle out of her Micheal Kors tote. She lit the candle with a match she had found in the corner of the studio. She took her phone out and put on her favorite candle app (they have that you know). She cracked her knuckles and head as she closed her eyes (bit dramatic but once again its Sharpay).

As her fingers touched the cold black marble keys (A/N what is a piano key made of? I put marble cuz it sounded better then plastic ;] ) she lost control. Her heart and soul were put out on those keys. Her head began to nod a couple of times and her fingers laced through the montage of black and white. Her mouth opened and there played the tiny sound of the classic, Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley.

As she played a few of her favorite measures, something unexpected happened. The presence of another person. This particular person was at the studio for practicely the same reasons as Sharpay, freedom.

He was puzzled to find the females body playing the white piano. He tried to play out who could it have been at this time of day but he couldn't fit the pieces. He continued to observe the women as she put everything into each note. He was breathless. The way she moved, and sang it was simply amazing.

It was two dark to figure out who this mystery person was. Trying to remain unknown, he was drawn by her passion. He slowly walked closer but froze as he saw her stop. He was shocked. But took that into configuration as he stepped back into his hiding place.

Then something more puzzling happened, she began to cry. He was taken back and felt as if he needed to confort this unknown soul but decieded not to on that idea. He watched her cover her face. Her bony back began to shake as she cried into her hands.

Even though he had no idea who this person was, he felt attached to her. As if he needed her. Like a very powerful drug. He continued to observe the girl until she got up.

He froze and soon he could feel his entire body tense up as he watched her blow out the candle terminating the only possible source to figure out who she was. He had to think fast. He quickly got him self together and thought about running out before she would come his way, but once again voted not to on that idea. It was weird he was driven by her. He didn't want to leave, not yet at least.

The tiny figure grabbed her phone and and threw out the candle into the trash can. She wiped her tears away and gathered her hair again and put all her belongings into her bag. She pushed the bench back in its place and checked the time on her phone.

3:10. She sighed as she began to walk towards him. He saw this and ran to the bush that was right on the other wall in the hallway. As she walked into the hallway she accidentally dropped her keys to her room in front of the fake plant.

As she bended down her phone was right under face giving off her features. He couldn't help but look and was taken back as he noticed who she was the hole time. His mouth hung open as she grabbed her keys.

**Ooo la la a little mystery huh? Well now you have 2 things to do , one can u figure out who is narrating this story and who was the mystery boy who walked into Sharpay's venting? Review please! This takes place after her pool incident. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Troy Never Kept His Promise**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**By: xdorxymiley**

**Chapter 3/ Lost loves, and sad memories **

**-**

She fluffed her hair and brushed her teeth. Her ruined makeup had been put back to its previous state. It was the first day of operation, break up Troy and Bitch. Nice choice of name yeah?

Her outfit was matched beautifully with her makeup and hair. She looked breathtaking. Sharpay was wearing her favorite golden shimmery cock tail dress. See, the best things about boutiques is no one will ever have the same dress or outfit as you.

She smiled as she checked off the last remaining fashion details to her outfit. She took the last part, the golden necklace that she favored the most in her life.

The one thing people assume about Sharpay is that she has no feelings. She's a cold hearted well, bitch. With no emotions. Never to be loved. But they are wrong.

Sharpay was and is in love.

She held the cold metal against her skin. Even though Sharpay is known for _many_ things, she is also known to never wear fake, anything.

But no matter what she loved the old rusty Claire's necklace that was shaped as a heart that was missing a few fake diamonds. She smiled as she rememberd the night she had received the gift.

_It was the last day of Camp. Sharpay had packed up all her belongings and said her good byes and a fair good amount of tears as she said fair well to her new friends and new love. She smiled as she watched everyone be reunited with there missed love ones. When a pair of rough hands covered her eyes. _

_She gasped as she stood there scared, but was soon relaxed when she heard the husky voice. She smiled as she inhaled the Ralph Lauren perfume, her favorite. She turned around to be faced with a pair of brown eyes. _

_His sweet smile and glowing personality was what drawn Sharpay to Aidan Williams. His tan skin and six pack. Those adorable dimples on each side of his face. Those lips.._

_"Pay-day?" said Aidan as he looked at the dazed blonde._

_"O sorry" _

_He smiled as he kissed her temple and hugged her. The way his skin felt against hers made Sharpay die. She never felt so alive when she was with him. It was a never ending spell he had put on her, and not many men could that. He wasn't like the others, just trying to get there hands in her pants, Aidan really cared for Sharpay. He was the only one who could see past her Ice outside._

_Wrong._

_She smiled as he held him tighter. He looked down at her and frowned. He knew that there love wouldn't last and he wasn't sure how this would end up. He sighed as he heard his name being called to head towards the awaiting car to take him home. Sharpay frowned, she knew from the moment they meet that this day would come. She sighed as she looked over at the camp management as he ushered Aidan to the black range rover. _

_"Well i guess your needed" _

_Aidan frowned and cupped Sharpay's cheeks. She rotated her head so that her lips would catch his fingers that were laying on her face. He smiled as he felt her lips on his skin. She grabbed his hands and looked up at him as tears were rolling down her face. _

_"Please let this moment last forever" Said Aidan as he chocked at the word forever. _

_Sharpay shook her head and gently removed his hands. She looked back at the Range Rover and looked up at Aidan. _

_He slightly chuckled as tears fell from his face, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this" He said as he sniffed and wiped his tears away. It was though, for the both of them. They only had known each other for 3 months, but those continues days felt like forever. _

_She grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his. It was electricity as the two pulled together not wanting to let go. He rested his hand on the back of her head. She could feel his tongue licking her bottom lip._

_That girl gave Aidan guess bumps. He smiled as she granted him entrance and he happily obliged. The two continued to make out until the both need breath. He rested his forehead onto hers as he entwined there fingers together. _

_He smiled as tears were forming in his brown eyes. He went to his pocket and pulled out a small box. _

_"Before i go i want to give you something" He opened the box to reveille a tiny golden heart shaped necklace. Simple yet beautiful._

_"I know it's nothing like your fancy Tiffany and Channel"_

_"Its Chanel babe" Said Sharpay as she giggled. _

_Aidan smiled. He took the jewelry and put it around her neck. He put her golden locks back in place and kissed her cheek. He looked back at the car awaiting him and sighed. _

_"Sharpay never forget me" _

_"How can i?" Said Sharpay as a new batch of tears were forming in here eyes. _

_"Don't forget to call me and keep in touch, please pay-day"_

_She nodded and hugged Aidan for the last time. He gently kissed her on the lips and then on the nose. _

_"Sharpay, when i first meet you on the first day of Camp i thought i saw an angel. From then on i knew you were the one. I'm going to miss you so much. Please don't forget me. I know that-that one day your going to find a really good guy who's going to treat good and care for you but, remember that i love you." He kissed her the top of her head and walked towards the car. _

_Sharpay at that point began to cry again. She watched as he walked towards the Range Rover. She missed him already. She sighed as she saw Aidan get into the car and drive off._

Sharpay sighed and placed the necklace on her fixed her hair and checked her makeup. Today was going to be a good day and no one was going to ruin that. She had a chance to love again.

**Well how do you like? I felt i needed some background story on Sharpay make the story more interesting. So the next chapter will have some MAJOR troypayness. All of that troypay juice was saved up for chapter 4 wink wink 14 lol cuz, cuz troy, basketball, jersey yeah ok.. no. Alright then. REVIEW PLEASSE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS ZAC EFRON REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Troy Never Kept His Promise**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**By: xdorxymiley**

**Chapter 4/ Two heads are better then one**

**-**

Lava Springs is a very big country club, actually bigger then most, well its the Evans family what do you expect? Anyways back to my point. For a new employee like Troy Bolton its like freshman year of High School all over again.

_Except worse_

As Troy walked down the many hallways, and gardens and kitchens he barely noticed the many times he had passed by Chad and Taylor along the way. Before he was about give up a faint sound of crying came from behind the bushes to the right of him. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to go over there. As he made his way he was stunned to see who it was.

Sharpay Evans her self crying, but why?

"Sharpay?" Said Troy not even realizing he had spoken his mind out loud.

Sharpay froze. Her eyes grew wide as she clenched harder on to her necklace. She knew how these sort of moments went, he would come over and comfort her then they would fall in love.

She does read Fanfiction two ya know.

She quickly wiped the remaining traces of tears on her face and sniffed, "What are you doing here Troy?"

"Well i um well, i was sort of lost and i heard crying"

Troy froze the town of her voice said it all, Do not even come near me!

"Well if you think you can come here and comfort me and what not please don't" Troy smirked he walked over to her pushed back the green branches to find Sharpay cuddled up holding onto what looked like a locket.

His heart broke, she looked so defeated and broken. He had never seen this side of Sharpay, the innocent side of her. He gently sat next to her and watched her face grow red as he inched close to her, elbow touching elbow.

She held onto the necklace harder and sniffed.

"What is that?"

Sharpay froze and let go of the necklace.

"Whats w-what?"

"That" Said Troy as he pointed to the gold heart laying on her chest. She looked down and began to cry again. Her hair was a mess and her make was smeared, but for some odd reason Troy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when the sun was shinning on her.

"Aidan..." Said Sharpay aloud. She clenched harder and began to sob.

Aidan? Who the hell is Aidan? Thought Troy as he looked puzzled at the blonde. He looked at her saw her sniff and get up. He got up to.

"Who's Aidan?"

Sharpay looked over at Troy and sighed.

"He's no one"

"He's got to be someone if your crying over him"

She looked at Troy and gave him one of her famous glares.

"Listen Troy, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you stay out of my life got it!"

_Snap!_

Troy was shocked! All this time Sharpay has been trying to get with him forever and now shes a bitch to him when he tries to be nice. He watched her walk away, farther and farther away from him. He sighed he really wanted to know who was Aidan and it was killing him. Was he a relative, cousin, or... O god! BOYFRIEND! Wait boyfriend? Troy was stunned at the thought and decided to find out himself.

**Troypay! XD hahaha no worries more Troypay next few episodes. so tell me what you think and don't forget REVIEW!**


End file.
